daviddizors_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Down the Rabbit Hole (Minnie version)
Angelthewingedcat presents Minnie in Wonderland Starring Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse and Duchess Liz Callaway as the singing voice of Minnie Mouse Katherine Von Till as Snow White Jim Cummings as Kaa, Ray, and King Louie Tom Kenny as Top Cat Rob Paulsen as Honest John Michael Leon Wooly as Louis Tim Curry as Professor Ratigan John DiMaggio as Fidget Rowan Atkinson as Zazu Jess Harnell as Br'er Fox Carlos Alazraqui as Speedy Gonzales Jodi Benson as Thumbelina Eric Idle as Sir Hiss John Goodman as Baloo Corey Burton as Timothy Q. Mouse Maurice LaMarche as Snooper and Ricochet Rabbit Jeff Bennett as Blabber Susanne Blakeslee as Maleficent and Jim Carrey as Hokey Wolf Chorus: Minnie in Wonderland Male Chorus: How do you get to Wonderland? Chorus: Over the hills or underland Or just behind a tree? When clouds go rolling by Male Chorus: They roll away and leave the sky Chorus: Where is the land beyond the eye The people cannot see? Where can it be? Male Chorus: Where do stars go? Where is the crescent moon? Female: They must be somewhere in the sunny afternoon Chorus: Minnie in Wonderland Female Chorus: Where is the path to Wonderland? Chorus: Over the hill or here or there I wonder where One sunny day in England, there were a lot of activities in the park. Toons were either playing games or fishing in the pond. Sitting under a tree was a German woman with curly black hair and brown eyes, wearing a blue dress with a yellow skirt and white collar, tan slippers with yellow bows on them, and a red bow hair band on her hair. Her name was Snow White, and she was currently reading a history book. "...leaders, and had been of late much accustomed to usurpation and conquest. Tom and Jerry, the earls of Toonia and Toonance declared for him, and even Droopy Dog-" Snow White was cut off when a slipper waved at her face. "Minnie!" Sitting on a branch was a mouse with black ears, nose, body, and tail. She had a peach face and eyelashes. She also wears white gloves, a blue dress, a matching bow, and yellow slippers. Her name was Minnie Mouse. Right now, she was making a daisy chain rather than listening to Snow White. Accompanying her on a branch was a black kitten with a white muzzle and underbelly. His name was Figaro. "I'm listening," Minnie told Snow White in a bored voice. As Minnie continued making her daisy chain, Snow White continues reading. "And even Droopy Dog, the archbishop of Toonterbury, agreed to meet with Yogi Bear and offered him the crown." Meanwhile, Minnie placed her completed daisy chain on Figaro's head, who shook it off onto Snow White's head. Minnie giggled, but Snow White shouted, "Minnie! Will you please pay attention to your history lesson?" "I'm sorry, Snow White." Minnie apologized. "But how can I possibly pay attention to a book with no pictures in it?" "My dear child, there are a lot of great books in this world without pictures," Snow White responded. Minnie rolled her eyes. "In this world, perhaps. But in my world, the books would be nothing but pictures." "Your world?" Snow White asked with a laugh. "What nonsense." Then an idea sprung in Minnie's head. She picked up Figaro and set on her lap. "That's it, Figaro! If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense." Figaro nodded in agreement. "Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't," Minnie continued. This perplexed Figaro, who shook his head in confusion. "And in the opposite way, what it is, it wouldn't be, and what it would be, it would. You see?" asked Minnie and Figaro nodded and meowed. Minnie jumped down to the ground, and Snow White was too busy reading to notice. "In my world," Minnie said, "You wouldn't say meow. You'd say, 'Yes, Miss Minnie.'" Figaro meowed. "Oh, but you would." Minnie said as she picked up her cat. She started to walk away. "You'd be just like people, Figaro, and all the other animals too." She put Figaro down in a flower bed, as Minnie said, "Why, in my world..." Minnie: Cats and rabbits Would reside in fancy little houses And be dressed in hats and shoes and trousers. Minnie drops a flower on Figaro and he bats it away. Minnie lies down in the daisy field. Minnie: In a world of my own All the flowers Would have very extra special powers They would sit and talk to me for hours When I'm lonely in a world of my own A bluebird lands in a tree and begins to chirp. Minnie: There'd be new birds Lots of nice and friendly howdy-do birds The bird goes to a small pond and splashes around in it. Minnie: Everyone would have a dozen bluebirds The bird flew back to the branch and dried itself off. Minnie: Within that world of my own I could listen to a babbling brook And hear a song that I could understand Minnie and Figaro lie down on the riverbank. Minnie: I keep wishing it could be that way Because my world would be a wonderland As the song ended, Minnie closed her eyes and touched a river and her reflection rippled. Suddenly, a new reflection formed farther down the river. Figaro's jaws dropped and he did take a double take. The reflection was an Indian python with golden yellow skin, yellow eyes, and golden brown spots on his coils. His name was Kaa. He had his eyes closed as he walked and whistled a tune. Figaro started to tug on Minnie as he meowed loudly, trying to get the mouse's attention. "Oh, Figaro," Minnie said. "It's just an Indian python with coils..." Her eyes snapped open and she too did a double take with a surprised look on her face. Kaa pulled out a pocket watch from his pocket, as Minnie added in surprise, "And a watch!" Kaa looked at the watch and a look of shock appeared on his face. "Oh, my goodness!" Kaa exclaimed. He began to run away, as he yelled, "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" "Now this is curious," Minnie said. "What could an Indian python possibly be late for?" She got up and started to follow the snake and Figaro followed his owner, as Minnie yelled, "Please, sir!" Kaa: I'm late, I'm late For a very important date No time to say hello, good-bye! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! As he disappeared over a hill, Minnie stopped and said to her cat, "It must be awfully important, like a party or something!" Then she yelled, as she and Figaro chased after him, "Mister Snake! Wait!" Kaa: No, no, no, no, no, no, no I'm overdue! I'm really in a stew! Kaa reached a hole in the side of a hill and turned. Kaa: No time to say good-bye, hello! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! He jumped into the hole and disappeared again. Minnie and Figaro ran to the rabbit hole and Minnie got down on her knees. "My, what a peculiar place to have a party," she said and Figaro meowed in agreement. Minnie started to crawl into the hole and was surprised to be at the front of a long tunnel. "You know, Figaro, we really shouldn't...uh...uh...be doing this..." Minnie said as she squeezed into the tunnel. "After all, we haven't been invited!" She did fit, but she was a tad too big, as she crawled down the tunnel and added, "And curiosity often leads to TROUBLLLLLLEEEE!" The reason why she had suddenly screamed because she had fallen. The tunnel had led to another large hole. Figaro was lucky enough not to fall also, as he watched Minnie fell down, rapidly. "Good-bye, Figaro!" Minnie shouted, as she fell into the darkness and the mouse and cat waved to each other. "GOOD-BYYYYEEE!" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Alice in Wonderland Fanmakes Category:Alice in Wonderland Parodies Category:Songs